What Do You Want From Me?
by Shinreigari
Summary: This is the updated version. Please read and hope you enjoy it. Comments and criticisms are welcome - just don't be too harsh ' Kaname want Zero to meet him in his room. You can guess what he want 0


A VAMPIRE KNIGHT FANFICTION

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, Kaname and Zero would have a happy life together. Yuki can go to hell. She doesn't deserve them XP I wrote this just for fun and not for money.**

**A/N: Words in Itallic – inner thought**

**English is my 2nd language so don't be surprised if you noticed a LOT of grammar mistakes.**

**Pairings: Kaname x Zero**

*******************************************************************************

**WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?**

**By : VampyreLover**

"Excuse me?" Kiryu Zero asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice. He stared at the pureblood incredulously.

"I want to meet you in my room tonight," repeated Kuran Kaname calmly. He was also staring at the hunter. He was amused by the hunter's reaction. _It's not like I asked him to be naked. Not yet, though._

"Why?" Zero was confused. Why would the vampire want to meet him?

"That – my dear hunter – is for you to find out..." Kaname chuckled when the hunter's face reddened. No doubt due to embarrassement when he said 'my dear hunter'.

Before Zero could answer back, Kaname already heading toward the Moon Dorm. His face was still flushed from earlier. He cannot believe what he had just heard. _My dear hunter? Honestly, what was the pureblood thinking?! He was so weird lately. _But Kaname had been weird ever since he offered his blood to Zero. He always avoiding the hunter. He also refused to meet the hunter's glare like before. Not that Zero mind actually, but these actions were so sudden. And now, suddenly, Kaname wanted to meet him?

~Midnight, Moon Dorm~

"Ok, Kuran! I'm here. What do you want, vampire?" Zero tried to remain calm. But in reality, his heart was beating so fast that he feared the vampire lord would heard it. How on earth could he remain calm when Kaname's shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his bare chest! He looked so... sexy! He tried not to stare but he could not look away either. _Damn, I think that I have turn into a pervert!_

Meanwhile, Kaname was trying his hardest not to grab the ex-human and haul him to bed. _He looked so delicious! _Kaname noticed how the hunter stared at him and he could not resist, "Am I really that worth staring at, Zero?"

Zero immediately blushed. He refused to meet Kaname's gaze and he certainly did not stare at the pureblood's exposed chest anymore. However, he noticed that the pureblood was amused and he scowled at the older vampire.

"Now, now Zero. No need to get so defensive..." Kaname tried to calm the hunter. He did not want the younger vampire to walk away before he could voice out (or show) his intention.

"Say what you want, vampire! Quit wasting my time!" Zero hissed. He felt so vulnerable right now and he did not like it. _Why did I come here? Oh yeah, that damn pureblood was acting weird and I want to find out why!_

In a flash, Zero found himself pinned to the wall by Kaname. It happened so quickly and unexpected that he failed to reach his Bloody Rose. He definitely could not reached the gun now when both of his hands were held beside his head by the pureblood's. He squirmed and bucked, anything to loosen the pureblood's hold off him. Unfortunately, there was no such luck. His strenght was no match with the older vampire. _Is he trying to kill me? Had he planned this?_

"Calm down, Zero. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want..." Kaname could not finished his words because Zero had started yelling.

"LET ME GO THIS INSTANT, YOU DAMN VAMPIRE! GET OFF ME DAMNIT OR I SWEAR THAT I WILL PUT BULLETS IN THAT HEAD OF YOUR – mph!"

Kaname did the only thing he could think of to shut the ex-human up. He kissed him.

The moments Kaname lips touched Zero's, the hunter mind went blanked. Then it started to clear. Kaname had kissed him! Eventhough the kiss was simple and chaste, it had made the hunter stopped ranting. Zero knew that he should felt disgusted but instead, he felt that the kiss was not unwelcomed and he could not help but wanting more. He looked at the other vampire and saw that the pureblood was watching him with worried expression.

"Are you ok?" Kaname was worried when suddenly the hunter went numb. His eyes looked lost and he stopped resisting. When the hunter finally looked up, meeting his eyes, he saw the confusion in them.

"Why? Why did you – kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to!"

To say that Zero was shocked was an understandment. Kaname had said it like it was the most certain thing he wanted to do. Zero tried not to blush. But it was hard when Kaname had made it clear that he kissed him on his own accord? It was embarrassing. He was a GUY for God's sake. BOTH of them are.

"I also did it to shut you up," Kaname chuckled when the other vampire returned to his anger mode. However, he noticed that Zero was not resisting anymore. But he still held Zero's hands – just in case. It was really hard to keep in control now that he had tasted Zero. They were really closed. The pureblood could feel the heat radiating from the other boy's body. He sighed and nuzzled the hunter's neck. He felt Zero tensed and smiled.

Zero stood still. _What the hell does Kuran think he's doing? _His inner voice screaming, wanting to push the older vampire off but his body betrayed him. It felt comfortable. He felt the pureblood smiled. He tried to say something – be angry – but it was hard when a certain seductive pureblood was pressing dangerously closed to him. There – he had admitted it. Kaname is seductive!

"Say my name, Zero..." Kaname purred and breathed warmly at the hunter's neck. He was no longer nuzzling it, but placing kisses.

Zero knew that he had lost. Deep inside, he knew that he was already lost when he first met the pureblood.

"Kaname..."

Kaname was no longer pinning Zero's hands. He put his hands at Zero's waist and pulled him closer. Zero's own hand was burried in Kaname's hair. He tug it lightly so that the pureblood looked at him. Kaname arched his eyebrow and Zero blushed. Zero brought their face closer and they kissed. Passionately.

When they broke apart, Zero realised that he was lying on Kaname's bed. The pureblood was on top of him – hovering to be exact.

"What do you want from me, Kaname...?"

"Everything – Everything that you have to offer..." he kissed Zero lightly on the forehead " and I, in turn, will give you everything that I have... I love you, Zero..."

"I love you too, Kaname..."

*************************************************************************************

"Ah – Kaname! What are you..." Zero's words was cut off by Kaname's lips. It was already morning.

"Good morning, my dear hunter... Ready for more?" Kaname wore a devilish, seductived smile and Zero could only surrendered.

**THE END**


End file.
